


Yamaguchi was finally ok

by sassysarcasticpotato



Series: The thoughts of friends [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysarcasticpotato/pseuds/sassysarcasticpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Tsukki isn't very good at expressing himself and Yamaguchi will always come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yamaguchi was finally ok

Yamaguchi Tadashi thought he had been saved. One moment he was on the floor, the next he had a friend. He had never dreamed that he would ever tell his mother that he was going to see a friend. And his mother was happy for her beautiful, freckled boy finally had a friend. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi thought he might die. He was finally coming to terms with it. He was in love with his best friend. The one friend who made him happy even though everyone said HE was horrible. Tadashi didn't think it was true. HE had a funky personality and Tadashi loved him for it. Though Tadashi was coming to terms with the fact, he would never confess. It would ruin everything. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi thought his world was ending. His mother was making him leave because of her job. It wasn't too far away, but far enough that Tadashi knew he would grow apart from HIM. That's why he had talked himself into confessing. He couldn't leave any stone unturned. Now he was in HIS hallway facing the living room, listening to him rant about how disgusting Tadashi was and how he wished he didn't have to see him again. Tadashi ran away. He ran away from the people calling his name and locked himself away until moving day. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi knew his life was turning around. He grew out his hair more and now wore out on a ponytail on the top of his head. He got a couple of piercings and especially liked the one on his tongue. After the move, he practiced his pinch serve and got better at volleyball all around. He moved back with his mother in his first year and the captain saw him practicing and he asked him to join. Tadashi accepted. When he walked in the room with the captain, he saw HIM. Tadashi was afraid for a heartbeat and then Tsukishima Kei smiled timidly at him and pulled Tadashi out of the room and kissed him soundly. Yamaguchi Tadashi knew that his best friend- or whatever Kei was to him now- would never let him go again. And Tadashi was ok with that.


End file.
